whit is that?
by BIGDOG69
Summary: my take on what happens after me3 between Shepard and Tali and what happen find some thing in the rubble after the reaper war. Warning SMUT and FLUF


What is that?

Shepard and Tali where walking around after Shepard got out from the hospital. Trying to get Shepard's strength back and also see what the reapers has done to earth. Tali was holding Shepard up a little Shepard was breathing hard.

"Man I am out of shape" Shepard says

"Well that what happens when you lay in bed for months after firing an energy weapon to kill the reapers."

"Well it had to be done because if I did not do it you could not torture me by making me walks around like this"

"You know you can be a real bosh'tet you know that" Hitting him in the chest while he just laughs.

"I know. That what makes you love me thou"

"You're lucky I do"

They were laughing at this. They kept walking for a few more blocks. When Tali thought that was good for the day she turned to Shepard and say.

"Are you ready to get goin—"she was cut off by Shepard putting I finger up to her mask were her mouth will be.

"Shhhh I hear something over there" Pointing to an ally

She looked at where he was pointing. At first she saw nothing then she saw something moved. She flinched at a small earth animal that jumped out at them. She was scared at first but then when she saw Shepard smile and bend down to pet the animal she calmed down'

"What is that?" She asked Shepard

"This is an earth animal that we call a dog it looks like a puppy it can't be that old I say around a 3 mouths old maybe" Shepard says while petting the dog. The dog was running around barcking.

"ruf rrrruf" the dog says

"What is it doing? Is it mean is it going to hurt us"

"No must dogs are really nice and playfully we humans some time were them to guard our houses and family they are really good with families and they really loving. See put out your hand"

With that Tali does and the dog goes to her and start to lick her glove she could not fell the lick but just seeing this made her heart fly.

"He like you Tali. Dogs are very good judge of people. Stay here I will go look for his mother"

Shepard left to look for the mom dog and left Tali and the dog to play with each other. She has never meet anything like a dog before maybe a varren but the dog looked cute and lovable. Shepard came back with a sad look on his face.

"Well did you fined the mom"

"Yes I did but she is dead it looks like she has not eaten in days she must have given the last of her milk so the puppy can survive"

"Ohhh poor thing what do you thing we should do?" she ask

"Let me think about that. I think I will call roboto and ask him to bring two shovels."

"Ok I think that's a good idea. You know I will never get that name you called that geth but I am glade that you sent me that message to tell the geth and EDI to shut down. So the energy weapon did not kill them. I would miss EDI and some of the geth also. Even if it was a pain to get them back online."

"I named him after the human word for a synthetic person a robot and he likes the name"

With that Shepard picks up his omma-tool to call Roboto while watching the dog smile at it because it was so cute watching the dog and Tali play with each other.

"Shepard commander how may we help you"

"Hey Roboto can you do me a favor and bring me two shovels please"

"Roger that Shepard commander we are on our way"

"Thank you so mush. See you soon"

"You know I don't see the point of teaching the geth how to talk like a human " Tali says,

"Well they did rebilled the mass relay in mouths and they are helping to rebuild Earth and Rannoch so when they asked for me to help them to talk like me I help them"

While the waited for Roboto to come with the shovel they played with the dog. Shepard was happy to play with the dog he always loved dogs but living as an orphan and then being with the alliances he could never have one. When they saw Roboto finally came with the shovels the dog started barking and growling. Shepard goes up and pets the dog and says.

"It's ok buddy his a friend" with that the dog stopped growling and sniffed the geth and licked him.

"Shepard commander we have brought the shovels like you asked"

"Thank you Roboto. Can you please find out what kind of dog this is?"

"Yes sir Shepard commander give me a few minutes"

"Ok then. Are you ok Tali it looks like you're having fun over there?"

"I am fine Shepard he is very cute and fun to play with. Can we take him"

"Sure I love dogs it will be good to play fetch with him on Earth or Rannoch and he can guard the house."

"You're the best you know that Shepard"

"You mean to tell me that I am not the best for killing the reapers and bring peace to the galaxy or bring peace between the geth and the quarins. I am not the best by saving countless lives countless times. I am the best by saving a dog and keeping him that I was going to ask you to keep him anyway I see how it is" Shepard says laughing.

"You know you're the best for everything you have done for me and my people and saving a lot of lives but our the best for caring about this small guy and wanting him to make you and me happy doing it"

"I see now" He says laughing

"You're a real bosh'tet"

"I know hahahah"

"Shepard commander we have found the breed of the dog."

"Ok what is it?"

"We believe it is half American black lab and German shepherd"

"Really that is weird"

"Why is that weird Shepard?"

"Well because this is London, England. America is all the way across the ocean. I wonder what a half American breed and German shepherd is doing here."

"Shepard commander we believe we know why extranet post the day during the reaper attack show there was a dog show"

"Well that would explain it then. Thank you Roboto"

"You are welcome Shepard commander. What would you like done with the shovels?"

"Oh right I forgot here lets go bury the mother and show our respects"

With that Shepard and Roboto left to bury the mother's body. They dug a hole in a park and placed the body in it and put the dirty on it. After they were done says a few words about how they would take good care of the puppy.

"Ok are you ready to go Tali?"

"Wait Shepard"

"What is it Tali?"

"Well I was wondering why the halves the dogs bread name the German shepherd sounds like your name a little"

"I don't really know Tali. It is really cool to me though"

"I think so also"

"Ok ready to go now?"

"Sure let's go"

Shepard, Tali, Roboto and the dog started walking on the way back to the hospital. When Shepard asked.

"So Tali what do you think we should name this little guy?"

"I don't know. What do humans name their dogs?"

"Well there are some basics like Rex or Duke but I think we should come up with a better name for him let's think about it in the way back the camp by the hospital I want to see how the others are doing"

When the reach the camp where all the temp housing was for everyone that fought in the war. The camp was a great place to see all the races that fought for freedom and peace working and rest and laughing with each other. Shepard group was walking to see the rest of the team that was sitting by a camp fire laughing when they walked up.

"These things taste like crap. How in hell do you people eat thesis things Tali?" asked an old friend Turian named Garrus

vakarian.

"Don't tell me the great Garrus can't handle a little nutrient paste to survive"

"Ohh I can handle it I just don't like it that's all"

"Sorry Garrus it's all we got until everyone starts to leave in a few days"

"Hey Shepard what is that thing in your arms?"

Tali answered him while taking the dog from Shepard.

"This Garrus is earth animal called a dog isn't cute?"

The dog started barking at Garrus.

Garrus asks

"Is it friendly?"

"It is friendly if you're good" Shepard says laughing.

"What do you mean and I don't like that laugh"

"It's a joke dogs don't usually attack unless protecting someone or something or told to."

"You mean you can tell these things what to do?"

"Yes when you train them and they trust you. Their like a varren but less crabby and cuter. So what did you guys do today?"

"We went to a place with a lot of human food and we got some. Thought we all could have a good bye party until we see us all again" Answerd the krogan leader Urdnot Wrex.

"Sounds good. Hey Liara would you like to join us?"

A sudden burst of Jellisee comes over Tali. She know Liara and Shepard never dated or shared a bed but still he did not like the way Shepard looked at her. Even though she know Shepard would never cheat on her still thou.

"Sure sounds like fun I never had that much human food before" The Asari shadow broker says.

"Ok so what do we have?"

"We got these white soft things there really good" Says Grunt the tank bred krogan answered.

"Those are marshmallows Grunt they are better toasted get a stick and I will show you"

"We got hot dogs commander" says EDI and Joker.

"You eat those things Shepard" Garrus said points to the dog.

"No we don't because there hot and look like a wiener dog that where the name comes from. Their made from cows and pigs so don't freak out"

"Good because I hate to say it but that thing is cute" Garrus said

"Yea so let's go around and fine some more food and let's see what we can make you guys stay here" says Shepard.

With that all the humans got up and when to see what they could get. While they waited Tali sat by Garrus talking about the dog that was running around them.

"Hey Tali what are you guys going to do now?" Asked Garrus.

"Well Shepard and I have been talking and we want to buy a place here on Earth and Rannoch and then we want to have kids"

"How can you guys do that you guys are to different DNA based races"

"Well we have been talking to Dr. Chakwas and when we looked thru Mordin data that it is possible for us to have kids with some sort of medication that Mordin came up with. Dr Chakwas calls it pregnancy cocktail. It's should change me eggs DNA so that Shepard can impregnate me. Mordin came up with it when he made the genophage care. I have been taking it sense before the Cerberus attack"

"Well I am glade for you both"

"Thank you Garrus. So what are you and Liara going to do now?"

"Well I am going to still be the shadow broker and we talked about Garrus moving in with me on my ship and we can work together so I can make sure he does not blow something up. We also talked about having kids"

With that Tali started laughing so much that she almost fell of the chair.

"What so funny?" Asked Garrus.

"I justed thought of little blue kids running around you calling you bird face daddy."

Liara and Tali laugh.

"What the hell is a bird "

"This is a bird" EDI says bring a pic of a bird on her omma tool.

"I don't look like that do I?"

"Yes you do sweaty don't worry I like it" Liara says

"Well then maybe this bird face can what do birds do oh yea peck. Maybe later I can peck your brains out all night long" Garrus says

"Maybe of you get lucky" Liara says

"I am already lucky that I have you"

"Your chances just went up" Liara says

They all started to laugh when all the humans came back. Shepard come over and says.

"So what have you guys been talking about?"

"We are talking about my Sexy human boyfriend and if bird face is going to get some tonight" Tali says

"Hey I don't look like a bird"

"Yes you do bird face Garrus" said Shepard.

Everyone laughs

"Speaking of the whole boyfriend thing Tali I want to ask you something."

"What is it Shepard. Is something wrong?"

"No Tali everything is great." Shepard says with a smile going to his knees and taking Tali's hand.

"Tali'zorah vas Normandy will you do me the honor of marring me?" Shepard ask pulling out I large ring that would fit Tali's finger.

"What do you mean Shepard?"

"Shepard is asking you to marry him. It's the human equivalent of being a bond mate. So he is asking you to be his bond mate" EDI tells her.

"Really Shepard is that what you are asking me?" Tali asked with a hope in her eye.

"Yes Tali'zorah vas Normandy so will you marry me and became my bond mate"

"Yes yes yes a thousand time yes" Tali yells.

"I am the luckiest man in the universe" Shepard says putting the ring on her finger

"No Shepard I am the lucky one I have I man that will do anything for me and more that's want be my bond mate and start a family with me and the new dog that we got today I am the lucky one"

"That's the name you should name the dog Shepard" Says Joker

"What is the name Joker" Tali asked

"Lucky because just knowing Shepard we all are lucky he has done so much for everyone and much more. Not only did he save the universe he also brought EDI and I together and Garrus and Liara together. Saved the krogen and geth when everyone else said they were nothing but violent he saw past that and gave them a chance. He is the best solder ever he is a solder that looks for pease but will put a boot up your ass if you piss him off. We owe him everything."

"That's a good idea Joker. Welcome to the family Lucky" Shepard said with a smile looking at Tali with the dog.

Joker grabbed a beer he started to yell'

"Everyone everyone that's all raise our glasses to Shepard and the futer miss Shepard. Thank you for everything to Shepard"

Everyone yells

"To Shepard Cheers"

After everyone drank their drink. The party started there was drinking and eating and making more food. When an Asari commando came up to the group and asked.

"Commander Shepard can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well we are wondering what is that you are eating"

"Oh it is called s'mores it's made by toasting a marshmallow and putting it in between gram crackers and chocolate. Here want to try one?"

With that he hands her one and she tries it.

"This is really good. Can we join you?'

"Everyone that wants to join us can"

With that everyone around started coming around. There was more drinking and talking and celebrating. Lucky was running around getting all the food he could get. When Liara was about to give him some chocolate Shepard stopped her.

"No Liara don't give him chocolate it can kill dogs if they eat it."

"Oh I am sorry Shepard"

"It's no problem you did not know and he is ok"

"He is a cute dog" Dr. Chakwas said

"Yes he is oh by the way Dr. Chakwas I was wondering if Tali could take off her mask with the dog I the room with us."

Dr. Chakwas thought about it for a few minutes then said.

"It should be safe as long as you wash him before and he gets his shot every three years"

"What shot does he need?" Asked Tali

"Well I am not a vet but I rabies and heart warm shots" Dr. Chakwas answered

"Where is a vet so we can get the shots?" Shepard asked

"There is one in this camp caring for stray animals. I just asked her to come here when she can. She said she will be here in 5 min" Answered EDI

"Thank EDI you're the best" Said Shepard

"When we wait Shepard can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it Garrus?"

"Well I was wondering why did you kill the reapers and not control them?"

"Well I thought to myself that I would rather die than to be controlled and I was sure that the other races that fought the reapers before felt the same."

"But they are machines they don't have feeling"

"They were sentient machines like the geth or EDI they have the right to think for themselves and did and I was positive that if the geth and EDI shut down they would be fine and we were at war so there your answer Garrus"

"Well everything worked out in the end thou now we got big dead bodies to clean up."

"Yea well I can't do everything."

The vet walked up to the group when everyone was laughing.

"So dose someone need a vet?" She asked

"Yea yes we have a dog that we found and we were wondering if you can check him out and shots so we can take he please" Shepard asked

"Sure no problem" With that she went to check the dog that was now in Tali's lap getting petted. She looked him over and rubbed him allover making sure there was no bumps.

"He looks good commander let's do the shots then you should be ok to take him if no one comes and claim him in 30 days"

"Why do we have to wait we find him in the rubble and I am already in love with him. He is so cute and petable." Tali asked

"I know but it's the rules/ even with all this mess we have to follow the rules" The vet stated

"Ok we have to wait 30 Days to go back to Rannoch. Ok that leaves us time to find a house to us here on earth and to try to start a family. Can we take him to the ship and look for a house on earth with him?" Shepard said

"Sure as long as you don't leave earth before that and cheack with me before you go."

With that the vet gave lucky his shot witch lucky was not happy about and gave him a treat.

Then she took some information from Shepard about him and the dog to register the dog with the world kennel club and gave Shepard her number to get ahold of her and some data about how to take care of Lucky.

"That should be all commander. Anything else do you need?"

"No thank you for all the help"

"No problem"

With that the vet left.

"So Shepard you should go back to the ship and wash Lucky and rest that a medical order" said Dr. Chakwas

"Ma'am yes ma'am" Shepard says

"I am coming with you Shepard" Tali said

"I would not have any other way but before we go everyone I think we should meet up back here on earth in one earth year for a reunion what do you say?"

Everyone yelled

"Yes we should"

"Good bye everyone see you in one earth year"

Everyone yells

"Bye Shepard be good now"

With that Shepard and Tali got up.

"Come on lets go Lucky" Shepard wiscold for the dog. Lucky got up and followed Shepard and Tali. On the way to the ship that Shepard was released to go back to after released from the hospital Tali asked Shepard something.

"Shepard are you happy with me and I know that Dr. Chakwas and Mordin data said that we could have a child but it is not greeted"

"Tali I am in love with you and am very happy and I believe in my heart that we will have kids together trust me"

"I do trust you"

"Good now let's go and wash Lucky and have some fun" Shepard said with a smile on his face

"Aye aye captain" Tali said

"You know what I like" Shepard said with a smile and grabbing her butt.

She yelps at her butt was grabbed.

"And you know what I like"

"Yes yes I do" He said laughing

When they got to the ship they entered they were hold hands and watching Lucky running around the ship smelling everything.

"Shepard what is he doing?" Tali asked

"He is smelling his new house and getting use to the place. Dogs Nosie are 20 times stronger than a human's noise. They can track a person's scent miles away humans use then to find people. "

"I see I hope he likes the way I smell when I take this helmet off"

"I like your smell exactly when I am playing with you"

"You're a real bosh'tet you know that"

"Yes I do and you love it and you love it when I play with you"

"Yes I love you and you playing with me ok I admit it"

When they got to the elevator they all got on. The elevator goes up to Shepard's and Talis privet quarters. When the door open they all get out and enter the cabin. Lucky ran all over the cabin smelling everything he could. When he was down he jumped on to the couch and went to take a nap.

"Tali can you get the shower ready and start the disinfecting program I will go to the mess and grab a bowl for food and water for Lucky."

"Sure Shepard"

Shepard went to the mess and found two of the same bowls and put meat in one of the bowl and went back to his cabin. The shower was running and the disinfecting program was done. When he got there Tali and Lucky were playing. He watched them playing it was cute.

"Ok so I got him a bowl for food and water and I put some meat in one of the bowl we will have to pick some dog food for him. Let's clean him so he can eat and you can take off the helmet and suit" He said with a smile on his face.

"Oh dose my captain want me to help him with the dog and a little play time?"

"Oh yea my little Quarian princess that will be nice" Shepard says with a grin on his face.

"I will be happy to help me big strong human king with this little dog and have some fun"

With that they both grabbed lucky and go into the bathroom to wash him up and get him disinfect him. Lucky liked the shower he ran around and licking the water as it feel from the shower head. Tali and Shepard were rubbing the soap and the rinsed him off. When they were almost done Tali splashed Shepard with some water and Shepard did the same to Tali. They were having fun playing splash with each other and Lucky when they were done they turned the shower off the dried Lucky.

They all come out of the bathroom and Shepard filled the water bowl and put both bowls on the floor and Lucky eat the food and drank some water.

"Hey Jon is it ok if I take this suit off with him he may lick me"

"Tali its fine takes some antibiotics as well as some herbal supplements to make sure but dogs mouths ok cleaner than human mouths and I know how you like my mouth all over you."

"You're a real bosh'tet. You are lucky I love you"

"I am the luckiest man alive that you do. Besides Dr. Chakwas said it would be fine."

"You always know how to make me feel better you know that Jon"

"What can I say I am a man of many talents."

"Yea your right and I trust you and Dr. Chakwas. Let me just take some antibiotics and some herbal supplements just to make sure ok"

"Ok then sexy"

With that Tali her herbal supplements and inject herself with some antibiotics. She hated do it but she wanted to pet the dog with her bare skin and she also wanted to feel Jon's skin again it has been months that she had felt his skin and his touch. She missed it and needed it. She also took the pregnancy cocktail.

"Jon you need to take a shower before I take this helmet off I can smell you thou it"

"Ok I will take a shower but I wish you would join me"

Shepard said with a smile and a smack to Talis ass.

"I will next time and you know I like it when my captain smacks my ass"

"I know but you know you out rank me now Admiral" he says with a smile.

"I know but you will always be my Captain"

"I like that"

"I know I do also"

Shepard went to take shower. It took him while he had to make sure to get really clean and smelled nice for Tali she we the one thing that kept him from going insane. Every time he thought about her he could not help but a smile would cross his face. He finished his shower and he steps out of the shower and dried off and get dressed. When he got off of the bathroom he saw that Tali was staring at him.

"What" He asks

"Oh nothing just missed feeling your skin with mine that's all" She says with a smile.

"I missed it also" He said with an even bigger smile.

"Jon it has been 30 minute I am going to take this suit off now"

"Ok but first take off your glove so the dog can get your seint"

"Ok why"

"So Lucky can know what you smell like and will not be afraid when you take off the helmet"

"Ok the Jon"

Tali take off one her gloves and put it down so Lucky can smell it. Lucky smells and then licks Tali's hand. Tali start to giggle from Lucky licking.

"That tickles Lucky"

"Ok now Tali you can take off your helmet"

"Yes my captain" Tali says sexy

"Oh that's a bad girl teasing her captain like that" He says smacking Tali on her ass.

"It was worth it" rubbing her ass.

Tali realize the clips on her helmet and there was a hiss off air. The air felt good and Tali's skin and she could see Jon with her own eyes without the helmet on for months. Tali jumps up to Jon and start to kiss each other. Tali had tears in her eyes.

"I missed you so much when I thought I lost you again please please don't leave me again like that"

"I won't leave like that again I promise. I love you Tali'zorah vas Normandy"

"I love you also Jonathan Shepard."

They emprise each other and kissed.

"Well it will soon be Tali'Shepard vas Rannoch" Tali states

"I like the sound of that" Shepard states.

"I do also"

Shepard goes to his footlocker and gives Tali one of his shirts and shorts.

"Here you go my sexy Quarian fiancé"

"What you don't like your fiancé walking around our cabin naked out of her suit So we can have some fun"

"Oh I like it but let's play with the dog now then we can play later ok"

"Oh ok"

Tali takes off her suit. Shepard found it hard to take his eyes off of her. Tali saw that and gave him a show.

"You like what you see?"

"Oh god you know I do but you're making this so hard to play with the dog"

"I see that's not all I am making hard" Tali says with a huge smile on her face.

"OH that is so not cool you will pay for that"

"Oh I am counting on is my captain"

Tali puts on Jon's shirt and shorts. Jon thinks to himself "I am so lucky I got her and damn she looks good in my stuff". Lucky was in the corner smelling the room. When Tali was done getting dressed she and Jon sat down on the floor and Jon called Lucky over.

"Come here Lucky"

With that Lucky runs over to Tali and Jon. Lucky goes up to tali and starts to lick her.

"It's so slimy"

"Yea but it has some health benefits"

"What do you mean Jon?"

"Well let say I got a cut and a dog licks it the cut heals faster than is the dig don't lick me"

"Really"

"Yes I am not sure if it would work on Quarians or if the dog would get sick but it work for humans"

"Yea well I do not want to find out"

"Me ether"

Lucky licked both Jon and Tali for about 5 minutes then he started to pull on tali's shirt.

"What is he doing Jon? Is he trying to hurt me?"

"No he is not trying to hurt you he wants to play tug-a-war. If he wanted to hurt you. You would know"

Jon gets up and goes to his locker and finds an old shirt of his and rips it then ties a knot it both ends. Then give it to Tali.

"What do I do with this?" She asks

"You play with it with him. Here I will show you"

Jon takes the rope and wiggles it in front of Lucky and Lucky grabs it and starts to pull it. Jon pulls it and Lucky release the rope. He then give it to Tali.

"Here you go try it now"

She wiggles it in front of Lucky he takes it and pulls back. He was stronger than he looks. She was having fun. Both Tali and Lucky kept this up for 30 minutes. When Lucky let go of the rope and went to the door and started to scratch the door. Tali asked.

"What is he doing Jon?"

"He has to go outside"

"What does he have to go outside for?"

"He has to go to the bathroom dogs do that outside"

"Oh"

"I will take him"

Jon got up and walked to the door.

"Come on Lucky lets go"

They both whet to the elevator. They both ride it until it opened and they got out and walked to the air lock and waited until the disinfecting program was done. Shepard and Lucky went outside until they found some grass so lucky can go to the bathroom. Shepard thought to himself/

"He is so well behaved I am shocked that he is not trained before"

"Well if you're done Lucky lets go"

Both Lucky and Shepard walk back to the ship. On the way back they meet EDI and Joker.

"Hey what are you guys up to?"

"Jeff and I are going back to the ship to watch some vids for a date night"

"Well you two have fun"

"We will" Joker says

"Jeff I was wondering if we can bring Lucky with us" EDI askes

"Why EDI" Joker askes

"Well for three reasons. 1 we still have to wait for the new part to come in for me so we can have some alone time. 2 Shepard and Tali may want some alone time. 3 he is cute and I like to pet him while we watch the vid"

"Oh ok EDI I see no problem with that. Is it ok Shepard?"

"Sure guys that will be nice. Thank you EDI and Joker"

"No problem Shepard" EDI states

"You have fun now Shepard"

"Oh I will" he said in a manly voice.

With that he left EDI, Joker and Lucky to play and watch the vid to go see his sexy Quarian fiancé. While he was walking he heard Lucky barking while EDI and Joker played with him. When he got to the elevator he got in and turned around to see EDI petting Lucky and joker watching. The ride up to his and Tali's cabin took longer than he wanted. It has been month's scene he and Tali had been together as a man and woman. When he got to his cabin he was shocked at what he saw.

"Hello my big strong human fiancé I missed you. You like what I got made on earth when you came out of your coma?"

Tali asked half laying and half sitting on the bed wearing nothing but lingerie that had an N7 logo on her breast and on her panties he saw it said property of.

"Are you wondering what the rest says?" Tali asked in a seductive voice.

Shepard swilled a lump down his throat and said.

"Oh you know it my Quarian princess"

"Well then"

She said getting up off the bed and pointed.

"It says property of"

She turned around and bent over shacking he ass a little.

"Captain Jonathan Shepard. You like it?"

"Do I like it? Do you have to ask. So it says property of Captain Jonathan Shepard really huh. Is that just your ass or all of you?"

"All of me"

"That's good because I am yours also. So you are mine and I am yours"

With that they kissed and held each other for a while. After they went on to the good part. Shepard started to rub her all over and grabs her ass. She lets out a moan.

"You like that don't you Tali?"

"Oh yes my captain. I missed you so much"

"I missed you also" Shepard says laying her down on the bed while kissing her.

Shepard starts to fondle Tali's breast then grabbed them with his mouth and bite her nipples.

"Oh captain. May I come please?"

"You may"

Then Shepard grabs her ass and smacks it. She starts to moan.

"You like that don't you love?"

"Oh yes captain"

"Oh I can tell by how wet you are"

"I am wet just by thinking of you. My captain"

"Oh really I like that"

Shepard starts to take off your panties. He could smell her he liked it.

"Shepard doesn't play around. I need your cock in me now please"

"Impatient I see"

Shepard takes off his clothing and starts to rub himself.

"You want this cock in you?"

"Oh yes please it's been mouths I need it"

"Well hey it comes"

With that Shepard shoves himself into Tali as fast and as fast as he can. He starts to thrust in and out of her. Tali could not control herself she need to come again.

"Oh captain I missed you so much."

"Oh I missed you also"

"Can I come captain please?"

"You may"

With that she comes a lot.

"Oh you really needed that don't you love?"

"Oh yes I did thank you. Now let's it more"

Shepard smacks your ass and she yelps and Shepard thrust in and out faster and harder. He keeps going and spanking Tali's ass. He and Tali where getting close.

"I am going to come Jon"

"So am I let's do it together"

I few more thrusts then they come together. Shepard collapsed on top of Tali berthing hard. It took him a few seconds catch his breath.

"I missed you and love you so much Tali"

"I missed you and love you so much also Jonathan Shepard"

They spent the rest of the night holding each other and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning they both woke up embracing each other with smiles on their faces.

"Hello there my sexy Quarian fiancé how did you sleep?"

"Oh I slept very well thanks to my wonderful human fiancé"

There was a moment where they both just held each other. Then Tali said

"I am so happy Jon"

"So am I"

"I am hungry"

"So am I my little Quarian princess"

"Well let's go eat my strong human king"

They both got dress and went down to the mess. When they got there they found EDI and Lucky playing with joker eating.

"Hey there lovebirds how was last night"

"Oh it was the best. Right Tali"

"Oh yes my captain" She said grabbing Shepard's arm and resting her head on his chest.

Shepard looks down at her with a smile on his face and she looked up at him. They both were the happiest they have been.

"So EDI how was Lucky for you guys?"

"He was good I took him out and feed him and washed him also after he went out"

"Thank you EDI and Joker I really appreciate it you guys are the best"

"Thanks Shepard I need petting her and EDI like playing with him also"

"So what for grub?" Asked Shepard

"We made Sunnyside up eggs and pancakes for you and for Tali EDI made a speacle nutrient paste that is supposed to help with Quarian pregnancy.'

"Well thank you EDI you're the best" Tali goes up and hugs her mobile platform.

"Welcome Tali. I want to make you as happy as Shepard made me when he told Joker to go for it"

"You did that Shepard" Ask Tali

"Yea I could tell EDI and Joker liked each other so when he asked what he should do. I told him to go for it if she made him happy and if he made her happy"

He said while he walked to the table to get some food. he got some pancakes and 3 eggs and the nutrient paste for Tali then walked over to the table and gave the paste to Tali and sat down across the table so he could watch her he could not get enof of her.

"Hey you go beautiful"

"Why thank you my captain" She says sedative

"No Problem. So what are you guys going to do today?"

"We are going to fix the ship then Jeff and I are going shopping" EDI states

"Sounds like fun." Tali says

"Would you like to join us you guys?" EDI asks

"Can we Shepard Please? I want to show off my human fiancé the savor of the galaxy"

"Sure we can go. So I am arm candy I thought you were my arm candy" Shepard said joking

"Oh I like being your are candy Shepard"

"Good because I like you being my arm candy"

"Am I your arm candy Jeff?" EDI asks

"OH defiantly you are my arm candy" Joker says

"Oh by the way Tali you should call your aunty Raan and tell her about me asking you to marry me" Shepard told Tali

"You're right Shepard. How should I tell her and is she going to be mad at me about bonding with a human" Tali ask while rubbing her hands together

"Tali it will be ok I will be there with you when you tell her. You should call her and ask her to meet ur when we go shopping and we can tell her then ok"

"Ok Shepard I will and thank you for always being there for me"

"It's no problem and you're always there for me"

With that Tali left to go call your aunty Raan. It took a few minutes for Tali to get a hold of Raan. They talked for a few minutes then Tali asked Raan to meet them shopping. She said yes after she finished a few things she had to do. With that Tali came back I found them what she said. After a few hours and fixing the ship and getting paper work done. Shepard went up to canonicate with the Alliance. He found out the mass realys were working and most of the fleets left already the only fleets were the geth and Quarians and most of the Alliance. The Alliance sent some ships that were from the colanes to send people back home and to protect them. The Quarians were fixing the Geth and their ships that took a lot of damage during the battle. When it was time to go shipping Shepard got up and went to get Tali. He found her at the air lock rubbing her hands together.

"Tali it is going to be ok just relax ok"

"I am not nervier"

"Oh yea tell that to your hands then"

Tali looks down and stops her hands

"You don't know how she is Shepard"

"I may not but I do know how you are you are strong smart loyal and I have seen you take on a reaper and geth. You also have taken on mercs with your bear hands. You can do this. I am here for you"

"Thanks Shepard you all ways know how to make me feel better"

"What can I say I know what my girl needs"

"You're the best"

"I know" Shepard say with a smile on his face

"You're such a bosh'tet"

"I know. Come on Lucky lets go get you a collar and a leash"

EDI, Joker, Shepard Tali and Lucky left to go to go shopping and to meet Tali's aunty Raan. It took them about 20 minutes to get to the mall.

"What is this place Shepard it is huge? Is this one store?"

"no this is a mall it has many stores in there. We just have to do to that store over there to get a collar and leach For Lucky"

"But Shepard they don't allow dogs in most malls" States Joker

"I know but I am a specters I can do it and besides this mall dose I made sure already"

They all walk over to a pet store. They walk in and go to where the dogs stuff is at. Shepard gets a leach that matches Tali's purple shao. Tali picks out a blue and red that looks like Shepard's armor. They also got dog food that they had delivered to the ship. They go and pay for it. By the time they all got to where they where they were to meet Tali's auntie. She was there waiting for them she saw them.

"Hey Tali"

"Aunty Raan"

They run up and hug each other.

"Hello admiral Raan. How is everything?"

"Everything is good the fleet is getting ready to go back to Rannoch in a few days"

"That's good. How are you"

"I am good. By the way Shepard what is that thing?" She asks pointing to the dog.

"This is a dag admiral Raan. I found it yesterday while walking around getting my strength up"

"He is cute. He looks like a varren with fur"

"Yea I see that"

So Aunty I called you because I wanted to tell you something"

"Is it your dating Shepard?"

Tali shocked takes a step back and says

"How did you know Aunty?"

"It was a couple of things first the way he was defending you during your trial. Second is the way you guys are always by each other's sides"

"well that not all we came to tell you. Shepard and I are getting married."

"What is that"

"It is the human way of becoming bond mates"

"That is great Tali but are you guys going to get just married or bonded also"

"I don't know. What do you want to do Shepard?"

"I thought we can do both"

"Really" Tali asked

"Yes"

"You are the best"

"I know"

"so Tali what do we need for a human marriage and what is on your hand"

"This Raan is a ring Shepard gave it to me when he asked me to marry him"

"Why?"

"It is a symbol of love. The circle is represents love because love has no beginning or end and the demined represents the purity of love" Shepard tell them

"I see I like it. You're a good man Shepard" says Raan

"Thank you admiral I try"

"I am so happy for you Tali you found a good man that will do anything for you"

"Thank you aunty"

"So what this dogs name?"

"His name is Lucky"

"I see I like it"

"Do you have time to go shopping aunty?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go this place is huge like one of the liveships"

"Let's just walk around and we will stop at store that people think they would like to shop at"

For the next 4 hours all of them just walked around the mall. Tali and her aunty where talking about the wedding and the bonding. EDI and Joker bought this for the ship and for EDI. Shepard and Lucky walked around following Tali and Raan he was happy to see her so happy with a spring in her step.

"Where are you guy going to get married" Raan asked

"I don't know yet aunty we have to talk about it"

"Ok I see. Well I have to go tali keep in touch and tell me what you are doing"

"ok aunty I will. I will see you on Rannoch when Lucky can leave"

With that Raan left and Shepard's group left also. It took them longer to get back. When they got back to the ship the destination program took forever joker Shepard and Tali same with lucky were tierd EDI was not. Joker went to his chair with EDI taking hers. Shepard Tali and Lucky went upstairs and had to go through the destination program again. After it was done they all went in. Shepard got changed will Tali got Lucky food and water. Lucky eat and drink. After Shepard changed he gave Tali the bag that she bought fill of clothing and she got changed. He watched her with a hunger in his eyes and Tali saw.

"No not tonight Jon I am tierd from today and I am still sore from late night"

"Ok babe as long as I get to kiss you and hold you I am good"

"Deal"

They kiss and held each other will they went to bed.

A week had passed they fixed the Normandy and got it stocked up with every thing they need. One day Tali found Shepard in his cabin going over reports from the Alliance. When she came in and told Shepard.

"Jon there is something I have to tell you"

"What is it Tali?"

"I just came back from Dr. Chakwas besacue I did not feel well and she found out something"

"What is it Tali are you ok?"

"I am great. I am pregnant"

"Really that is so great"

"I am so happy Shepard"

"I am also I am the happiest I have been scena you and I spent our first night together. I am a lucky man because of you Tali. I love you"

"I love you also and I am the lucky one"

"We both are"

"I am going to run and tell Aunty Raan"

"Ok Tali call her here" Shepard said pointing at his personal tremillan.

"Ok then"

Shepard got up to let Tali to call her aunty. He begain thinking about his live and how it will be. "As long as I have Tali and the baby I am happy and can do anything. Live is going to be fine".


End file.
